Beacon Warrior Braden
by TheGreatMightyPoo
Summary: A child warrior prodigy is accidentally transported to Remnant after a portal experiment goes awry. Will he survive this new world? Will he find out that his true love isn't fighting or his work? And what's with all the food fights! Review with anything you want me to include (including which member of RWBY Braden should be shipped with- I'm kinda thinking Yang, but who knows?)
1. Chapter 1: Fiasco!

Braden's gauntlets glowed red as he stared into the portal. "And you say this will definitely take me to whatever world you specify?" he asked.

"Yes." Michael rubbed his hands together and nodded. "You will be instantly transported. I have attempted it myself. A specific set of dimensional coordinates is required, but you have given me those already. There's one problem. The portal only works one way. But, here." He handed Braden a large machine that looked similar to a Metang, but without arms.

"When you are done... wherever you are, input your coordinates here and you will be transported home." Michael then handed Braden a small earpiece. "This will let you contact me during your sojourn. Use it well."

"Alright! Well, next stop, Johto!" Despite having created his mighty Beldo Gauntlets, which could emulate almost any Pokemon attack, Braden lived in a world in which Pokemon weren't… well, around, and thus, his invention was made useless. But all this would change when he stepped through the portal and into Johto.

Speaking of which… Braden walked up to the portal. "Coordinates ready?" he asked, glancing back at Michael.

"Ready!" Michael gave Braden a thumbs up, then looked down at a computer screen.

Braden stepped forward. "Alright… here goes nothing…" He stepped into the portal.

The last words he heard were, "No, Braden, wait! I switched around the-"

BOOM!

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation!

Braden awoke on a small plateau, near a forest. "Ugh... what was that, Mi-" Suddenly he realized what happened and pulled his earpiece on. "Mike, what did you say you switched around?!"

At first, only static replied. But then, a faint voice murmured, "Swi... Coor... Where... Pack?"

"What?"

The voice became clearer. "I said, I switched your X and Y coordinates! You're in a completely different place from where you wanted to be! Where's the META pack? Get it and come back to base!"

"Oh! Right! That thing!" Braden looked around, just now realizing that he was on the edge of a plateau. He looked down and saw the wrecked remains of a piece of machinery below. "Uh, Mike?"

"Oh, don't tell me. It's broken. Well, I'll have to build a new one and return you manually, but until then-"

"Mike, you mind if I stay here for a while? I think this place may be worth exploring."

"WHAT?! Are you insane?!"

"Slightly. Also, I've got my gauntlets. I should be fine."

"Alright, fine. But I am definitely building a new META pack, and the moment you tell me to bring you home, I will. Contact me through the earpiece."

"Gotcha." Braden took the earpiece out and looked around at the serene forest. Suddenly, he saw a blur of motion, and it did NOT look like something Braden should have wanted to get close to.

Which, of course, made him want to get closer to it.

Braden jumped down, noting the location of the ruined META pack, and stalked closer to whatever the blur was. He ran into the forest, chasing what appeared to be... a wolf?

The wolf was fast- REALLY fast- but Braden was gaining, especially with Extremespeed waves coming from his gauntlets. Suddenly, the two made it into a clearing.

And Braden did NOT like what he saw there.

"What the... HOLY CRAP! GIANT BIRD!" Braden ducked as the bird swooped toward him. He tucked and rolled, coming up with a Barrier in one gauntlet, which the wolf promptly slammed into.

With the other hand, Braden used Night Slash to parry the wolf's front claws, its back claws scrambling for purchase on the Barrier but finding none. With one sweep of his fist, Braden sliced the wolf's head off, then turned to the bird.

The giant bird had made a 180 and swooped down again. Braden spun, narrowly missing the bird's claws, and drove his Night Slash blade into the bird's wing, cutting through it as it flailed to get away. He then set his Barrier gauntlet to Ice Beam and froze the bird into a block of ice.

Braden turned off both Beldo Gauntlets and stood there, huffing, invigorated, wanting to do that AGAIN. Suddenly, a voice called out to him. "That was unbelievable!"

Braden turned- and almost stopped respiratory function. A gorgeous blonde girl stood not too far away. She clapped her hands and smiled at Braden. "You showed those guys!" She walked forward and stuck out a hand. "I'm Yang. You must be new around here. Generally, you don't freeze a Grimm, you just kill it."

Braden blushed and shook Yang's hand. "Guess I didn't get the handbook. Name's Braden."

"Well, Braden, like I said, you did incredibly well." Yang folded her arms. "Come to think of it..."

Yang didn't appear to notice the giant shadow rising up behind her.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings!

"Look out!" Braden lunged forward and shoved Yang to the ground with one arm, firing Air Cutter at the figure with the other. The thing roared and swatted the discs out of the air, then came down on Yang, knocking her away with one paw. It appeared to be a bear, but it wore a mask of some sort.

But Braden didn't care. He narrowed his eyes and set his Air Cutter gauntlet to Crush Claw. "Hitting a girl from behind?" he snarled dryly. "That's just low." He leaped up and grabbed the bear's head in his claw, squeezing until the head popped, and the bear toppled to the ground. There was no blood, which was surprising.

Braden was now filled with a different kind of invigoration, and he realized that this new energy was made of pure rage. He shook his head, clearing it, and deactivated his Crush Claw, then turned toward Yang. "Are you alri- whoa..."

Yang was standing again, unharmed, completely unfazed by the fact that she just got mauled by a BEAR. She smiled. "Headmaster Ozpin definitely needs to know about you!" she exclaimed.

"Uh... what?"

"Geez, kid. You're REALLY not from around here, are you?!" Yang asked.

"No..." Braden blushed again and recounted the portal mishap, then led Yang to where the META pack had fallen to prove his story.

"Wow... No wonder you didn't know Ozpin." Yang sighed. "I guess you'll have to have somewhere to stay while your friend fixes... whatever you rode in on, right?"

"I mean, I hadn't thought of that, but..." Braden cocked his head. "Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"I do." Yang grabbed Braden's hand- which immediately made him blush yet again- and started off. "Come on!"

"Alright, alright! I can run, too, you know!" Braden joked, gently pulling free and jogging alongside Yang.

As they ran, Yang told Braden about the place they were going to. "Those things you just fought? They're called Grimm. Been terrorizing the world for as long as I can remember. Basically, where we're going is a school where you learn to kill 'em."

"Thought I escaped school when I started fighting crime," Braden wisecracked.

"Oh, you get to fight criminals, too." Yang glanced over and grinned. "They're even more fun."

Suddenly, a massive building rose up in the distance. "There it is!" Yang exclaimed. "The main avenue is just up ahead. Basically, it's just a long path. Today's not a school day, so watch out for pedestrians."

"I've got a better idea." Braden glanced down at his gauntlet's attack selection interface, scrolling through moves. _Poison Sting... Close Combat... Flamethrower... Aha! Here we are!_ He'd never used this move before; he'd have to find it in the database before he could use it. He turned to Yang. "You might want to hold on to me or something if you want to get there quickly." He tapped his gauntlet's screen.

Both gauntlets suddenly glowed orange, and Braden rose into the air. Yang leaped up and grabbed Braden's waist. The boy rose higher and higher, whooping loudly. "Sky Attack!" he yelled, finishing up his charge-up. "Hold on to your stomach, 'cause we're going for a ride!"

Suddenly, Archie shot forward. He fully expected Yang to fall off, but much to what could either have been Braden's chagrin or his delight, she held on like a clamp until the two touched down at the true entrance to the school.

Braden was elated. He'd never tried a flight-based move, and now that he had, well, it was the best experience of his life. Not only that, but his happiness was amplified by the fact that he'd had a drop-dead KNOCKOUT of a girl attached to his waist the whole time. _Man, if every girl at this school looks like her, I'm set!_

Yang stared at Braden curiously. "Where did you learn how to do all that... stuff?"

"I didn't. It's my weapon." Braden smiled. "You said I had someone to see? Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4: The Headmaster!

Yang took Braden through the halls of the main building. Braden marveled at the architecture of the place, but Yang was moving too quickly for him to stop and stare, so he made a mental note to do that later. Right now, he put his memory to use and began to memorize the layout of Beacon, or at least what he'd seen.

Finally, Yang appeared to find the person she was looking for. "Headmaster Ozpin?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" The man turned around. "Ah, hello, Yang. And... who might you be?"

"I'm Braden," the boy answered. He smiled and stuck out one hand.

Ozpin shook it and turned to Yang. "Where did you find him?" he asked.

"In Emerald Forest. I watched him kill a Beowulf and a Nevermore, and then he-" She stiffened, as if embarrassed to reveal this next part. "He... saved me from an Ursa."

"Is that so? My, boy! You've already got quite a repertoire, and you haven't even enrolled here!"

Braden flushed (finally, his face was pale instead of red) under the praise. "Well, my weapon was the main reason-"

"Nonsense!" Ozpin leaned on his cane and smiled. "The weapon is not half so important as the man behind it!"

"...Not a man yet, sir..." Braden joked.

Ozpin nodded. "Duly noted. Well, are you interested in being a Huntsman? Clearly you've more than got the skill."

"Well, I don't know... What about financial constraints?" Braden left out the part about Mike having sent him there, and having to bring him back at some point. "I've got... I've got pretty much nothing right now."

"I will take care of that." Ozpin smiled wider.

"Oh... well, alright then! I guess that's settled." Braden lit up with anticipation. "I'll do it!"

"That right there! That is the attitude I like to see!" Ozpin clapped his hands. "Now, where to bunk you... Ah! Yang, is there an extra bunk in your room?"

"There shouldn't be. My team has it taken up." Yang shrugged. "The only way to fit him with us would be to-"

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Not happening." Braden shook his head and raised his hands. "I'm pretty sure we subconsciously agreed on that the moment I agreed to enroll."

"I shouldn't think you'd have to do THAT." Ozpin clearly got what Yang meant as well. "I mean, you could sleep on the floor. I just... You were invited by Yang, so she should be the one you stay with."

"I understand. But since ONLY Yang invited me, wouldn't the rest of her team not be under any obligation to accept me? Besides, from what I've seen, teams are made up of four people."

"Braden..." Yang sighed. "Ruby, Blake, and Weiss are all very cool-headed girls. I'm sure they can make some sort of exception."

"Alright... But if I get the bowl-of-warm-water trick ONE TIME, I am moving out." Braden folded his arms in mock indignation. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Yang chuckled.

"Perfect!" Ozpin clapped twice. "You will begin classes in two days. Rest, train, and get to know your team."


	5. Chapter 5: New friends(?)

Yang took Braden to the dining hall. "It's just about lunchtime anyways. Sit with us."

"Uh, alright, sure!" Braden smiled and walked off to get his lunch. As he stood in line, waiting to get to the actual foodservice section, a blond boy walked up behind him.

"Hey." The kid glanced at Braden. "I've never seen you around here. You new?"

"Yeah. Just got here." _Literally,_ Braden thought. "I'm Braden." He stuck out a hand.

"Jaune." The other kid shook Braden's hand. "So, uh... what team are you with? From what I heard, all the teams were booked."

"I'm with team RWBY." Braden smiled. "Yeah, I knew about that. Headmaster Ozpin made an exception."

"An exception? HIM? What did you do to get that?" Jaune asked, incredulous.

"Killed three Grimm."

"Really? Wow. What kinds?"

"Well, I'm kinda new here, so I didn't learn the names very well, but I know there was a bird, a wolf, and a bear."

"...You killed a Nevermore, a Beowulf, and an Ursa?!"

"I... I guess?"

"Well, for not knowing anything about them, that's really something." Jaune grinned and nodded. "RWBY's lucky to have you."

"I'd agree, but then I'd sound kinda egotistical, don't you think?" Braden picked up a grilled cheese sandwich, a bowl of chili, and a couple of jalapenos, then finished it off with a helping of mint brownies.

Jaune laughed. "Kind of. Hey, I'm gonna go sit with my team, but I'll see you around, okay?"

"See ya," Braden answered as Jaune jogged away with his lunch. Braden smiled, then looked around to find Yang sitting at a table a short walk away. She met his eyes and waved him over.

Braden took in his surroundings. Yang was sitting next to a redhead wearing a thin black blouse. This girl, in turn, was next to a girl with white hair and a strapless white dress. Around the corner from her was a girl with black hair, who wore a black vest and a bow with a large ribbon tied around her head.

Braden sat next to the black-haired girl and immediately felt insecure. She was just as pretty as Yang, but looked more mature and had a devious glint in her eye, like she was planning something at all times.

The redhead spoke first. "You must be Braden. Yang's told us all about you. She says you're quite a fighter."

"She ALSO says you're siphoning part of our room," the white-haired girl interjected, scoffing. "Ozpin must be losing his mind, letting a boy bunk with four girls."

"Weiss! That's rude. I'm sure Braden's not like that." The redhead turned back to Braden. "Sorry about her. She doesn't like anyone new."

"Uh... T-that's fine..." Braden blushed. "I w-was that way for a long time too."

"See? Looks like he couldn't hurt a fly, unless it was a Grimm fly." The redhead chuckled.

"Those exist?!" Braden jokingly forced his skin to pale, a trick he'd picked up a long time ago.

The black-haired girl smiled. "Fortunately for insectophobes, no, they don't." She looked over at Braden. "I'm Blake. The redhead is Ruby, you've already met Yang, and Little Miss Cold Shoulder over there is Weiss."

"I promise I'll remember all of your names." _Blake and Yang in particular,_ Braden thought.

Weiss glared at Blake. "You had to do that, didn't you?"

"Do what?" Blake asked innocently.

"Melt her cold shoulder with a roast," Braden cut in.

Yang burst out laughing immediately; Ruby and Blake barely held it together. Even Weiss was trying to hold back a chuckle.


	6. Review responses!

1\. Guest (1st review!): That's true, but Braden comes from a world similar to ours, where Pokemon exist only in the games. He was attempting to go to Johto by giving Michael the coordinates of the world from GSC, and that's where the story begins.


End file.
